


On the way to Storybrooke

by CrystalDimpin



Series: King and Queen of the Seas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cursed Emma Swan, F/M, I hope, It will became clearer as the story progresses, Warning Emma's curse will only be weakened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDimpin/pseuds/CrystalDimpin
Summary: Emma Swan has completed her Jail sentence and is now living with her best friend as she raises her son Adrian Swan. A son who she believes was a result of a one night stand. Now there are people who are after Adrian. One group because of who he is and another because they believe that he is someone else.
Series: King and Queen of the Seas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214561





	On the way to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Emma has help so that she does not give up her son due to being able to get some help.

A blond haired 18 year old woman walked out of the minimum security prison. She was wearing blue jeans with a light green jacket over a black and white striped t-shirt. She took out a phone from her bag and puts it up to her ear as she pressed the call button. It wasn’t before she heard a woman’s voice answer. “Hello?”

“Hey Julia, it’s me Emma. You said to call you when I was ready”

“Hi Emma, yes we will be there in two minutes.” She hanged up the phone and walked over to the bench to wait. She watched as a yellow Volkswagen Beetle drove to a stop in front of her. A blond hair woman wearing a green cardigan with green pants got out of the car to walk over and gave Emma a hug. “Today is the start of a new beginning for you?”

“Perhaps, but as of right now, Julia. I just want to see my son.” Julia walked to the passenger side to open the door and move the seat. Emma hopped in and sat next to the baby seat. Inside the seat was a one month old dark haired boy with blue eyes. “Hello Adrian, how’s my little Sailor?”

Adrian looked at his mother and smiled. Julia put the passenger seat back and got into the driver’s seat. “I’ve been meaning to ask, who’s his father? I know it isn’t possible for him to be Neal’s.”  
“A one night stand I had with guy. I didn’t even get his name.” Julia gave Emma a strange look, “what?” Julia shook her head, “I had a one night stand to get Neal out of my system. It was a one-time thing with a guy my age. Who I met down at…”

“What?” Julia had a look of her concern on her face.

“That’s funny my memory is a bit hazy. I can’t remember where I met him.” Julia morphed from concern to a face that said ‘she knows something that Emma doesn’t.’

“Don’t worry I am sure it will came back to you when you a meant to.” As Julia turned to start the car she could has sworn that Julia quietly said, “Uh, shit, Blue is going to kill me.” Emma turned her attention back to her son.

Eventually they arrive at the house and got inside. Julia showed her Adrian’s room to put him to bed before giving her the tour of the house. The house was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms was an ensuite for the master bedroom but Emma wasn’t shown inside it. “Don’t go into my room unless there is an emergency or something happens to me.”

“Don’t go into your room, o.k.”

“Now I’m going to get change for work. You enjoy the rest of your day off. Tomorrow I will start helping you”

“It’s okay Julia. You have help me more than enough with looking after Adrian and providing me with a roof over our head.”

“You are not on your own anymore Emma. I am going to do everything I can to help you and your little boy as much as I can.” Julia goes to room as Emma goes to the TV to watch a movie. When she came out again she was holding a box, “I almost forgot. I think this is yours?"

Emma took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful crossbones neckless made of obsidian and ruby. “Adrian’s father gave it to me on the way to his place,” she explained. When she put on the neckless on she felt a small jolt of energy flow through her.

“A guy you didn’t give you his name gave you a neckless.” She said before sarcastically adding, “How romantic.”

“I think he did, but all I can remember that it started with k.” Emma replied with her eyes wide open.

* * * * Flashback Begins * * * *  
11 months earlier…

“His not coming back. His has gone. He has left me,” Emma kept repeating again and again on the way to the station. “I am on my own again, I should have known better to him. I could I have been so foolish,” she repeated as she sat in her cell. She was so focused on want was going through her head and trying not to cry. That she didn’t realised that there was a strange blond haired woman trying to get her attention. “Hi, what cha doin’ in there?” Emma didn’t reply as was too startled to. She crouched down in an effort to calm her down, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m sorry I didn't mean to startle you.”

Emma took a couple of deep breathes before she managed to speck, “It’s not your fault. I’m just having a really bad day.”  
“

My name is Julia Saga, What’s yours?”  
“Emma Swan,”

“Hi Emma do you want to tell me all about it.” Emma looked at her and looked around. She looked at her and then proceed to opened up to her. She told her about her time in the foster care system and how she ran away. She told her how she met Neal and then she pulled out a piece of paper that was the wanted poster for her ex-boyfriend. Julia took the paper and looked at it. Emma turned her head away to wipe her tears away. She missed the look of recognition and anger written on her face. “Emma listen to me okay. I’m going to help you.” Emma didn’t believe her. “It’s true no matter what happens I’m going to look after you. Julia was called shortly later and left with the paper. Emma was left own her own.

Emma spent the next month there with her only visitor being Julia once a week. During each visit Julia attempted to make sure that Emma knew she wasn’t on her own. Emma through still her hurt by Neal’s deception was struggling to believe her and kept trying to push her away.  
* * * * Flashback Ends * * * *

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Julia opened the door, “hi Lewis, come on in.” She steps aside to allow a chubby man who looked slightly older than them. Lewis had a maniacal moustache dressed in a white chef’s outfit. “Emma this is my friend Lewis Louis, Lewis this is the friend I told you about, Emma Swan.”

Emma and Lewis shook hands together, “pleased to meet, Miss Swan’ Lewis spoke with a French accent.

“Likewise Mr Louis,” she responded, “what did Julia tell you about me?”

“Greenie told me you just got out of jail yesterday,” he answered her.

Emma stepped away from him, “yes, why?” she asks warily.

“I mean no offence. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help.”

Emma looked at him and after finding nothing false in what he just said, “At the moment all I need is a job.”

Lewis smiled at her, “I can help with that. How about working for me at my restaurant ‘Under the Sea?’”

“Really,” she asks, “Are you sure?” and he nodded his head, “starting when?”

“In two weeks say on the 30th of April starting at 5pm, but make sure you arrive two hours early so, that we can go over everything you need to know,” He turns to Julia, “Greenie please make sure she arrives on time.” He turns back to Emma, “see you in two weeks at 3pm and see you later Greenie,” the women say goodbye as he leave them.

Emma turns to her friend, “When did you tell him about me?”

“Last night while I was waiting for my skip. His restaurant is my usual place to take them. I kind of figured that before we start training you to join me that, you can see what I do.”

Emma coincided what her friend said, “That make sense, but why two weeks?”

“Two reasons you just got out of jail and you only gave birth a month ago.” 

Julia went off to start breakfast as Emma went to collect Adrian give him his. After breakfast they decided to spend the day outside at the local park.

* * * * Flashback Begins * * * *

10 Months earlier…

Emma was sitting outside the court room on her own. She had been found guilty of stealing the watches and was waiting to be called back in to be sentenced. Julia eventually joined her with two cups of tea, “here you go Emma this should calm your nerves.” Emma quietly took her cup of tea and started to drink from it. “No matter what happens, you will not be on your own,” Emma scoffed at her as she grabbed her swan neckless, “what?” Julia asked the teenager.

“You know that you are not the first person to say that to me right.” Julia watched as Emma’s wall came up. She was scared.

Julia knew that so she tried a different approach, “I am aware that you have been let down many times in your life. I have no intention of doing that.”

“What are you getting out of this, Julia? I don’t have any way to repay you.”

“Emma I just want to help you. That is what friends do,” Julia said kindly trying to convince her. Julia suddenly laughed.

“What so funny?” Emma asked.  
“You remind me of a gentleman I once knew. He was lost and angry at the world as well. He thought that there wasn’t any one that cared for him.”

“What happened to him?”

“He made a lot of bad choices and turned to the darkness. The last time I saw him he was being controlled by a bad man. I tried to help him but I think part of the problem him was he didn’t know what he truly wanted. I hope one day he can find the light again.”

Emma frowned at her, “you don’t think it’s too late for him?”

“No I don’t. He still has a good heart. I have seen it. I don’t think it’s too late for you either.” They finished their teas as they were called back into the courtroom. Emma was given 10 months jail time. 

Before Emma went away Julia advised her to use her time to figure out what she wants.

Later that night Emma is looking outside her window looking at the night sky when, a shooting star shot across the sky. Emma did what she has always done. She made a wish. “I wish that I was not here.” She opened who eyes and sighed sadly when it did not work. The next morning she woke up from a dream about a handsome pirate as a guard came into check on her. Both unaware of anything that was different from the day before.

* * * * Flashback Ends * * * *


End file.
